residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trevor Macauley
'Trevor Macauley '''is one of the major protagonists in the upcoming ''Resident Evil 7. He is a veteran B.S.A.A. Special Operations Agent and the father of Finn Macauley. Background A brave and dedicated former member of the Australian Federal Police, Trevor had been actively pursuing numerous cases regarding the Umbrella Corporation's illegal activities in his country. Fortunately, before he could be among those eliminated for being a threat to the corporation, Umbrella collapsed in 2003. Motivated by the newly-realized dangers of the proliferation of Umbrella's bioweapons in the black market, Trevor left the A.F.P. and joined the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (B.S.A.A.), becoming one of the fledgling organization's eleven founding members. As a founding member of the B.S.A.A., Trevor is highly-respected in the organization. He is under the jurisdiction of the B.S.A.A.'s Oceanian Branch, but willingly takes on missions overseas like other B.S.A.A. operatives. Although a fitting candidate for the position of director, Trevor had consistently refused to handle directorial duties. Trevor's longstanding service to the B.S.A.A. inspired his own son, Finn, to join the organization in 2012 as a SOU operative. ''Resident Evil 7'' In May 2013, Trevor was sent to Canada as part of the B.S.A.A. contingent that would assist the Canadian Security Intelligence Service (C.S.I.S.) in Operation: Deep Hunt – a top-secret investigation of the B.O.W. activity believed to be behind the string of unresolved murders and disappearances in the the remote province of Lake Pine. Trevor was assigned to Echo-7 – the team that would spearhead the operation itself. When one of Echo-7's incursions into the forests of Lake Pine turns into a bloody encounter with the "Marauders", Trevor is left as one of the few survivors. With all contact with the outside world mysteriously cut off and and their way back nowhere in sight, Trevor and his fellow survivors are left to fend for themselves in the heart of the Marauders' territory. Appearance Trevor is 5'11" in height, has a slim but muscular build and is broad-shouldered. He has green eyes, pale brown skin and graying, hazel brown hair. He has a short, scruffy hairstyle and a beard. For his outfit, Trevor wears a beige trench coat, a white, long-sleeved collared shirt with a red tie and black vest, a pair of khaki pants and a pair of black loafers. He also wears a maroon red wristwatch on his left hand, as well as a pair of black, fingerless combat gloves and a pair of shoulder holsters. Personality Trevor is described to be a fearless man dedicated to his duty, be it as a police officer or as a B.S.A.A. agent. Despite the gravity of any given situation, he also manages to keep a calm, level-headed demeanor. Because of this, Trevor is highly-respected and viewed upon by his peers in the B.S.A.A. as a voice of reason and wisdom in the organization. Although distraught with the brutal death of his son in the line of duty, Trevor's attitude and demeanor never changed, and still calmly acknowledges the reality of death in their duty as B.S.A.A. agents. Gameplay Trevor will appear as a non-playable character (NPC) in Resident Evil 7. He will appear at various points (both random and scripted) throughout the campaign as an ally. Like with the other allied NPCs in the game, Trevor's survival or death will be influenced by the players.